It's About Right Here & Now
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Yet, a screw-up w/ 'da Trans-Dimensional Transport Device, by Dr. Bell Wood. O-ly, 'dis time, it n-volves people from 'da fut-re.


Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonalds; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"It's About Right Here &amp; Now."<strong>_ -

_**"A Face Full of the Future."**_

* * *

><p>"O.K., now that should do it!" Bell Wood said as he typed in some proportion, equations, &amp; coordinates onto the very large keyboard. "This oughta fix my Trans-Dimensional Transport Device, no problem, right?"<p>

"That's what ya darm said the last time!" Sami, Bell Wood's cousin, said, just before she turned & looked at her friend, Teinetsumaru. "Ain't that right, Tei?"

"More like the 150 times, Sami." the pastel-blue & white Musha Gundam said as she drank some tea from a umber brown mug with the kanji for the word 'promise'. "Are you sure this time will different?"

"Yes, Teinetsumaru!"

_"Neigh!"_ the Wind Elementalist/Medical Alchemist's sweet Gun-Pterippus, Sakura, let an angry whinnie as she bailed up at Bell Wood for the shout he give her owner. Luckily, she was reassured that he didn't mean to yell. & with, her mistress went back to enjoying her tea.

"Man, Tei? You're sure fond of that there ol' mug Captain gave ya for your birthday!"

"Sami? You said you would not say anything about any feelings I habor for Captain Gundam whatever!" Teinetsumaru was so angry, she did not realize she was talking aloud. "Bell Wood? You did not hear that, did you?"

"I did, but I'm gonna pretend I didn't." Bell Wood said as he slamed his hand on a button he shouldn't have pressed. "Oh, dear!"

* * *

><p><em>Zoom-Boom!<em>

"What th-"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" a unfamilar, yet masculine voice screamed as a choaked figure, (who seemed to be male, whoever or whatever _he_ was), fell from a trans-dimensional hole in the sky. He was then followed by 2 more choaked figures & a large Gun-Tiger. "That's starts!"

"Who's this?"

"SAMI? TEINETSUMARU?" Sami grinned as Shute & shouted for his friends, with his pet Aura Dragon, Buddy by his side. The Gundam Force was on the scene! "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO?"

"WE'RE OVER HERE, SHUTE?" she replied. She could see Shute also had Captain Gundam, Zero, Tei's brother Bakunetsmaru(on his Gun-Horse, Entengo), Captain's twin sister Surge, Genkimaru, & Zero's sister Terra, with him.

_"ROAR!"_ the Gun-Tiger was standing in front of Shute within seconds, as he let out a loud, angry roar.

"N-N-Nice K-K-Kitty? Y-Y-You don't want to eat me, now?" Shute whimpered as the Gun-Tiger sniffed him, as if it recognized him. "Huh?"

"Raj!" one of the choaked figures, the first one to come out of the trans-dimensional hole, called out to the Gun-Tiger. "NO!"

* * *

><p><em>*FLASHBACK (sort of)* <em>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey there, little fella?" a man, who looked like a older version of Shute, said as he petted a Gun-Tiger cub. The sunset seemed to bleach the front yard they standing "What're you doing here?"<em>

_"Raj! Come back!" a kid Gundam ran out onto the yard after the cub. He was white & blue & red all over, he had big brown eyes, & his body was a cross between that of a Musha Gundam & that of a Mobile Gundam. "Oh! Uncle Shute, I see you'd already met Raj!"_

_"Raj, huh?"_

_"Uh-huh! That's his name!"_

_"Valor Lieutenant Gundam!" a Gundam who looked a lot like an older, more modified, version of Captain addressed the young Gundam as he called out to him. "Your mother will be home soon, so come inside now."_

_"O.K., Dad!"_

_"Meow!" Raj mewed as he rub against the older Shute's leg & lick him as to say good-bye._

_"Come on in, Uncle Shute?"_

_"O.K., kiddo!"_

_"You too, Raj!" the Gun-kid happily called to his new pet Gun-Tiger cub. "There's a estimate 99.999765% chance that Dad will be cooking Gingered Tilapia." the cub dashed at the sound of his favorite dish being mentioned._

* * *

><p><em>*END FLASHBACK*<em>

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha!" Shute laughed as the Gun-Tiger licked him like they were old friends. "Friendly fella, aren't you, huh?"<p>

"Raj! No! You don't...Hey! Stop that- " the cloaked figured said, prancing around, thrashing his legs, like a monkey with it's tail in a knot, as he stammered for the creature to stop. "OH, COME ON, MAN?"

"RAJ!" another of the cloaked figures, one who was much skinnier than the other 2, (& who seemed to be just a young girl), yelled. "C'mhere boy?" the figure then held out a big tilapia. "Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty?" she called as the super-sized cat then came to her & ate the tilapia. "That's how it's done."

"O.K., Short-stuff? Now, we hath to go!" the last of the cloaked figures, who wasn't bulky as the first of the cloaked figures, but wasn't skinny as the second, said in an accent similar to Zero's, except it was much more gloomier & bereft than his, & much softer & more feminine as well. "Thou doth nay want to besth discoveredsth, do thee?"

"Yeah, Kennedy, that is the last thing we need right!" the first cloaked figure cried out, as to warn her, to the tiny little thing.

"I thought I told you never to call me that! My name's Keni!"


End file.
